


mulled wine

by radiodurans



Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [10]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Christmas, it’s just christmas porn i’m posting almost a month late idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Christmas 2016. Nick fucks Harry in his childhood bedroom.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw
Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	mulled wine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is really late but if you read it next Christmas then won’t it have been early? Checkmate.

They’re drunk on mulled wine by the time they land together in Harry’s childhood bed. Nick has his own room and if he knew what was good for him he’d sleep there but – Harry’s hands, his mouth, his hiccups and sighs, are a force of nature. So – they’re shirtless. So – they’re _naked_. So, so, so.

Harry’s eyes squeeze tight when Nick pushes a finger inside of him. He touches his forehead to Harry’s, breathing in Harry’s hot, sharp exhalations. A drop of sweat drips down Harry’s forehead as Nick pushes deeper inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Harry, his voice cracking with an effort to keep quiet. Nick bites Harry’s bottom lip and licks into his mouth. He pushes in a second finger, scissoring. Harry sucks on his tongue, growing looser everywhere. He pushes back against the intrusion, willing Nick deeper. Nick’s cock is hard against the back of Harry’s thigh as he works Harry open. His heart is throbbing so hard in his chest that he wonders if Harry can feel it pound against his back. He mouths a hot kiss at the nape of Harry’s neck, which causes Harry to keen.

With fumbling fingers, Harry grabs Nick’s free hand. He leads it to his own cock and presses Nick’s palm to the head. Nick groans into Harry’s shoulder and pulls his fist down to the base, twist his wrist, and works into a rhythm.

“Need your cock,” groans Harry. “ _Please_.”

Nick pulls his fingers out, which makes Harry hiss. He squirts a dollop of lube on his cock, coats it, and smears the rest between Harry’s tight ass cheeks. Nick gives him a little spank for good measure, and Harry laughs.

“Like the view?” he asks.

“Yes. Don’t get cocky about it,” says Nick. Then, he pushes in. His hand comes to rest on Harry’s hip and squeezes tight. Harry’s chest heaves as he adjusts to the intrusion. Nick kisses between his shoulder blades, giving him time. Finally, Harry nods his head.

“Move,” he says. Nick pulls back until he’s almost out of Harry and slams his hips back in. He thrusts again, shallower this time, because he doesn’t want to come too fast and the full thrust nearly tipped him into _oh god I’m –_ territory.

It becomes apparent quickly that his handjob skills are compromised when he’s inside Harry, so he rests his hand on Harry’s other hip and thrusts ever faster. Harry’s close, hissing through his teeth as he fucks his fist. Nick watches his meaty thighs tense and relax; maybe in the morning, if they’re still horny, he’ll give them a bite.

Harry makes a choked off sound as he comes into his own hand. When he’s done, he collapses his face onto the bed, keeping his ass in the air.

“Finish in me, cmon,” he says into the pillow. And, well, how is Nick to deny him that request? He reaches above to the headboard, thrusts hard, _harder_ – and he’s coming. _God_.

“Merry Christmas, Nick,” says Harry.


End file.
